


Sloppy Kisses

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Naive Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Tongue Sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - Square 7: TwinkKinktober 2018 - Day 12: LickingPrompt: anonymous said: Hey! So I recently stumbled upon ‘tongue sucking’ porn and it got me so hot thinking about overly enthusiastic virginal never been kissed before stiles practicing kissing with his dog, it’d be all sloppy with spit everywhere and him eagerly sucking on his furry boyfriend’s tongue. And maybe he then kissing Derek? And Derek loves how shiny stiles face is after with their spit and it satisfies his wolf so much, loves getting his tongue all over stilesTongue sucking anon cont. - and maybe stiles introduces Derek to his boyfriend and shows him how he learnt to kiss and Derek just loves sitting on the couch lazily jerking off as he watches his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s boyfriend make out, loves seeing that dog’s tongue all over stiles’ face and how it sometimes licks up into his nose, and idk I love the idea of Derek not telling stiles that normal kisses aren’t this sloppy and just getting off on his eagerness. Idk what are your thoughts?





	Sloppy Kisses

Derek does his level best not to react when he catches Stiles making out with his furry boyfriend. He knew the kid had been sheltered his whole life, but he didn't realize just quite how much. His cock gives a heavy twitch in his pants though as he sits on the sofa they share now, Stiles on the floor with his boyfriend Max. Stiles’ mouth is open against the dog's muzzle and Derek can see his short pink tongue licking away at Max's mottled one, strings of dog drool spilling out of the corners of Max's mouth.

When Stiles had asked if it was okay if they shared an apartment with his boyfriend, Derek had agreed, despite his reservations - after all, he could tell Stiles has been flirting with him and was worried that Stiles’ boyfriend wouldn't mind. Stiles said they'd been together for a few years and being apart for his freshman year of college had been hard on them. Derek didn't exactly expect to find out Stiles’ boyfriend was a dog. He definitely doesn't mind though. 

Stiles has never been shy about it in front of him, Derek's not sure he even knows that society finds it taboo. The kid had come from some backwoods place out in the middle of nowhere, raised by a great uncle mostly off the grid, he'd said. When Derek had probed a bit, Stiles had said his uncle never seemed to have a problem with Stiles’ boyfriend living with them before, just always insisted the door remain open in case there were any troubles and made sure to give him some special instructional videos for how to properly date a dog. Derek's cock had twitched then too, thinking about just what, exactly, this kid's uncle had been showing him.

It didn't matter much though, not when Derek got to sit here, watching Stiles lick at Max's muzzle and suck on his dog's tongue. Derek's hard in his basketball shorts, so he lifts his hips and tugs them down a bit, tucking the band beneath his balls before stroking his cock. He keeps it lazy, watching them make out for awhile before Stiles happens to catch his eye, grinning around Max's tongue and finally clambering off, his face sloppy with drool.

Stiles drops his own shorts, shirt already long gone, and climbs into Derek's lap, straddling him and nudging their cocks together. Derek shifts him, spreading his legs and forcing Stiles’ open wider, pressing down a little on his back until it's arched, his ass jutting out and cock snugged up tight to Derek's. He opens easy when Stiles presses a kiss to his lips, feeling Max's drool smearing into his scruff from Stiles’ chin, allows Stiles to suck on his tongue and lick at the inside of his mouth, mimicking the dog's way of kissing. He has a brief second to feel guilty for never telling Stills that this isn't how people kiss, but it disappears when he feels a cold nose nudge at his fingertips where they're holding Stiles’ ass cheeks apart, a warm tongue lapping over them briefly. He smiles into Stiles’ sloppy tongue sucking when he feels the twitch of Stiles’ body as Max's tongue finds its mark. 

Derek opens his eyes to stare over Stiles’ shoulder, look at the mirror he'd finally propped up across from the sofa when he realized this was going to be a regular occurrence. He lets Stiles lick at his face and chin as he watches Max drag his big drooling tongue over Stiles’ hole in the mirror's reflective surface, the last of his guilt draining away as he takes in the way that furry muzzle drags between Stiles' cheeks. By the time he comes, he doesn't remember feeling guilty at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
